Fool Me Twice
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: When in desperate times, one must take desperate measures.


Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to me, because if it did, when it came on the PG symbol in the corner would say NC17

Fool Me Twice

By: Kitoko

A present for those who I've kept waiting on Silk Leashes and all my other fanfics. I'm still makin' 'em, it's just taking some time.

* * *

Fool me once shame on you.

Fool me twice, shame on me.

Fool me three times, and it gets annoying.

But this was the forth time.

"The forth damn time!"

Bonnie couldn't believe it.

Not only was she freezing, oh no, because standing outside in the school parking lot in the middle of the winter season wearing clothing that was meant to be worn indoors and not out (no matter how warm they actually appeared to be, because this was a clothing brand that was meant to look sexy, not meant to be taken seriously. After all, you wouldn't go trekking about in snow wearing boots with heels like these!), isn't stupid or careless at all, but she was also pissed.

When wasn't she pissed?

Damn she was pissed!

Shaking fingertips dressed up in gloves that wouldn't have done even the most bundled up bum the least bit of good tightly held onto the letter that had been found inside of her locker. It had been the forth one asking her to wait out here, in the cold, the freezing cold, the what felt like the below 0 cold and meet with them.

'From your secret admirer' it said.

Bonnie wanted to know who the hell kept stuffing her locker with garbage, so she could tell them off.

But they never came.

Bonnie smirked. She liked to think it was because her beauty would be to stunning, to blinding, to much for this nerd who seemed to hold a childish crush on her. Or perhaps they were embarrassed about their feelings.

Hell, maybe they were scared of her.

DAMN she was pissed!

"I could totally be doing everything but this right now." She mumbled, shivering.

She'd only wait for so long before she departed, and for the last four days, including this one, she'd waited right outside like the note said just like this.

This could be the reason she was so upset.

Who the hell is late for their own meetings?

"This better not be some sick joke set up by Possible."

She seemed the sort of person out to get her, Bonnie decided, always trying to upstage her, take what was hers…even in this small fashion Kim was making a joke out of her.

A different sort of frustration was filling her then, a sort she'd rather not get in to.

Back to whoever wrote this letter! After all, it is their fault she was standing out here wasting her time like this.

Why, when she saw them she'd…she'd…tear them apart or somethin'! Yeah, yeah that'll work.

Bonnie shuddered, withdrawing deep into the confines of her expensive 'winter' jacket, "I'm not doing this again. Next time, I'll just post the damn things all over the girls' bathroom. Maybe add a 'call this person for a good time' beneath it. Someone is bound to notice the handwriting."

"Talkin' to yourself, Rockwaller? Finally gone mad I see. Not surprised, not surprised at all."

Bonne whipped around so fast she almost fell, and was lucky enough that she was graceful enough to cover up her stumble,

"What? Don't do that! What do you want?"

"So defensive, please, calm down."

Calm down? She makes it sound so simple…

"What are you doing here, Monique?"

"I could ask the same about you, but I won't, cuz I don't care." The cocoa skinned girl said, waving her hand dismissively Bonnie's way as she took her departure, walking right past the cheerleader without a second glance.

"W-w-wait a second!" Bonnie scowled, shivering as her numb feet carried her forward with the click of those heeled boots on the parking lot pavement, "Is there anyone else in the building? You know, besides the teachers?"

Monique quirked a brow, and turned to face Bonnie, hands on her hips and a curious expression to her face. "Yeah, yeah girlfriend, what about it?"

"Who was it?"

"Bonnie, I'm not their keeper, how the hell should I know?"

"You are so useless! Just like Possible--"

"Well now you better calm that down before I—"

Monique squealed then as she found Bonnie's hand ever so rudely over her mouth.

"Shhh!" Bonnie hissed, lifting one finger to her own lips in that 'shut the hell up!' motion. Her eyes scanned the parking lot before they drew themselves to the door, and out from within came some thin boy. "William? Shit, not William!"

Monique bit her, bit her right on her pointer finger, and it took everything Bonnie had not to yowl out in surprise and pain. "You got your nerve!"

Whipping her hand about she hissed again, "Shutup! I'm waiting for someone, someone who keeps sending me these damn letters. I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of them…"

Bonnie grew pale, saw William begin to approach with his nerdy grin, his pimply face, his pocket protectors…Oh what a nightmare. She couldn't face that! She just couldn't. Oh and did he bathe? That red head didn't look like it had been washed in decades.

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me!" Monique hissed back, though she wasn't inclined to keep her voice down.

Bonnie chewed her bottom lip in nervous horror.

What was she going to do?

"You gotta help me, just this once, then we can forget we even met, we can forget we even TALKED."

"Oh, hell to the no." Monique sneered, "I don't converse with the enemy."

Bonnie's escape was turning to leave, while her prison was approaching. What happened to all that bravery she had earlier? She was dead set on telling this loser to screw himself and then this goes and happens. How was she going to get rid of him without confrontation?

Ew, what if he…started crying or something?

A rejection from someone was beautiful as her to someone like, well, him, would be devastation wouldn't it?

Then she got an idea…

"Oh gawd…"

"Huh?" Monique asked, turning to glance over her shoulder one last time. She didn't have the patience to deal with Bonnie, the elegance that Kim seemed possess. When those two were with each other, when they dealt with each other, it was like some complicated waltz.

Monique didn't want to learn how to dance to this one.

Bonnie didn't care.

"Hey!" Monique gave out a startled cry, suddenly finding Bonnie's strangely hard iron grip upon her shoulders before she was yanked forward without any curtsey. She'd almost tripped over herself!

"Shutup, and play along," Was the last thing Bonnie whispered before she took a deep breath…

And kissed her.

Kissed her right on the lips.

Of course Monique was surprised, a little horrified too. This had so come out of nowhere.

But Bonnie didn't care, she was desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

However, despite all the mental yelling and screaming going on in the back of Monique's head, she was relaxing into that hard embrace, most certainly against her will.

Bonnie pulled apart from her then, the first time, before she leaned back in for another one.

Just to make sure William saw and everything.

It wasn't like she enjoyed the soft press of Monique's lips against her own, and besides, the woman in her grip wasn't complaining, she was making these rather cute keening sounds…

Oh enough of this!

This time, when Bonnie pulled apart, Monique seemed to sag in her grip.

She was glad, both of them were so busy regulating their breathing patterns that they hadn't noticed the flushed look they were displaying.

"Hey, you kiss pretty good…" Monique mumbled.

"Shutup," Came Bonnie's growled response.

Much to Bonnie's pleasure, William had caught their little display, and without hesitation the little nerd ran off like the local army recruitment was on his tail.

She grinned with satisfaction.

"You…gonna let go of me anytime soon, Rockwaller?"

With a grunt she did, having forgotten, though inwardly missing the feel of Monique's warmth beneath her hands. Now she was left to herself and her cold in her expensive all show and no real purpose clothing.

"Now you listen here, Monique, none of what just happened, happened, you got it? We never met, we never talked, we never…kissed…okay? If you tell anyone…I'll kill you!"

Just like that she turned and left, leaving Monique to her confusion.

Don't worry, Monique thought, even if I did tell anyone, no one would believe me. Not like I'd want to tell anyone I was kissed by a girl. Kim would freak.

With a shake of her head, she left too.

Hey wait a second, Monique wondered, why she did kiss me twice?

* * *

"You know, buddy…" Ron whispered, wide eyed in his hiding spot, some nearby bush beside Steve Barkin's reserved parking spot, "When I thought of this plan, you know, the whole making up fake letters and watching Bonnie freeze to death outside thing to make Kim happy?" 

The naked mole rat at his side only numbly nodded, wide eyed as well.

"I didn't think that she'd take them seriously, you know, and actually…you know."

Another nod from his companion.

"What does Kim usually say at a time like this? 'So not the drama' right? Whatever, we saw nothing, you hear? We saw nothing!"

But deep down in Ron's pounding heart, (whose heart wouldn't be pounding after seeing something like THAT!?) he knew, that the first thing he'd do when he saw Kim was blurt it all out.

"I SAW BONNIE KISSING MONIQUE IN THE PARKING LOT!"


End file.
